


Conflict

by woodentarantula



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: M/M, This is something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodentarantula/pseuds/woodentarantula
Summary: It's all very strange.





	

Souji wasn’t sure if it was a dream and at this point they hoped it wasn’t. It had the same fuzzy-edged feeling as normal dreams but it also held the airy, old feeling of the midnight Velvet Room visits they had grown all too used to.

They were in a glowing alley, sword in hand, staring at a boy they could only describe as astral. Blue bangs hung in front of his eyes, glittering in the dim light like he wore stars for hair clips. He doesn’t speak but raises a small sword with a simple question in his eyes. Souji briefly wonders if it’s fair to pit their heavy-handed style against someone with a slighter frame and a smaller weapon. It dawns on Souji that they don't want to hurt this person they’ve just met but a kind shine in the other’s eyes says that there will be no hurting. The short sword is flipped and the broadsword follows, letting only the flats be used. 

Neither of them quite know how to start with the conflicting styles. They slowly circle each other with quick testing strikes, never hitting but getting a feel for the reflexes they were facing. Souji only barely registers that the other is moving before there’s cold metal hitting the backs of their knees and the world is falling, hard concrete stinging their back and the point of the short sword in front of their eyes. 

Souji laughs. They let it bubble between words as they apologize. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just…” they trail, looking for the words to describe the problem. They gaze at the boy standing above them, looks at his worried and questioning eyes and it clicks. Souji pulls a hand out, grabs the other’s knee, catches the boy’s chest in their other hand as he falls, and presses their lips together. 

Its quick, but Souji’s blushing and the boy’s breathing is labored. Finally, the boy speaks with a wry laugh. “So desperate that you’d go after someone you don’t even know the name of?” 

Souji is quick to reply, holding out a hand. “I’m Souji.”

Another humorless laugh. “Minato.” The hand is taken to shake and Souji laces their fingers together instantly and kisses him again. Minato pulls back now, startled. “Hey, now, going a bit fast.” 

“You’re the one that managed to trip me before I saw you moving at all.” Souji bites out against Minato’s skin, pressing their nose to the curve of his neck. “Is it okay?”

Minato makes a small noise in the back of his throat. Souji stops and starts to say that they won’t do anything more if Minato doesn’t want to but hurried replies of yes, yes, don’t stop what you’ve already started pour out and Souji continues, running his hands up Minato’s pants, caressing his face, holding him as tight as he dares. They pull back briefly to breath, air moving sluggishly between them. “This doesn’t feel real, does it?” 

“I don’t think it is.”

There’s a shattering feeling, something pulled away from Souji’s hands, and the whole world is slipping. Minato’s fading away and Souji tries to reach out to grab him, hold him down but he’s already gone, the only thing left in his hand is a tangle of blankets. 

Blankets? 

Sunlight filters through the window by the bed Souji lies on. Their eyes don’t want to process anything yet and they turn over, facing the wall, and tries to get back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I have to tell youse that I haven't written in a while. This was honestly something that was sitting in my files for a while and I slapped an ending on it so I could post it and say that I did something.  
> I've... not been well, recently. I want to write, I really do, but I've not felt like there was any reason to. I don't know. It's hard to explain but I don't think it's uncommon.  
> I'm gonna try to write more in general, I think. I might write one more chapter for 1k Kisses but I don't know. I feel like I lost a lot of my rhythm and I'll probably scrap whatever I've accumulated while I wasn't posting.
> 
> I really am thankful, though, for all the people who have left kudos and comments. Honestly, I reread so many of the comments left so many times over and even the tiniest thing is so beautiful to me. I appreciate them beyond words.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
